loclightvoidfandomcom-20200215-history
Brinn
Brinn is the eighth god in existence, and is the lord of all Forests, of Love, '''and of '''Harmony. Information Block Name: Brinn Domains: Forest, '''Harmony, Love, Healing '''Appearace: Sexy wolf anthro chick! Hubbah hubbah! Also, Eve. Holy Symbol: A medallion with the image of a tree emblazoned on it. The tree carries the profile of a wolf's head in it's trunk. Below are flowers and above is the sky. Background Creation * Sonel, formed Brinn to make the defend the forests and make them grow instead of merely existing. Description & History * Brinn is curious about the reasons behind everything, and says that the forest is a reflection of herself. Therefore, if her forest looks pretty, then she looks pretty. She is also a very sociable god, and quickly became lonely before creating Ankirega. She still remains naive about the goings-on around her, but has now met Hrinori and Sorstal, gods of the planet like her. Friendship and the seeking out of life's "why"s are her driving forces. Lizt found her harmony with Sorstal, Hrinorii, and Sonel to be too much, and gave her the Love domain. After being twice rebuffed by Sonel in his group creation project, Brinn found the demon Raithon attacking her forest, and defeated it easily with the help of Ankirega and Cragnas. * After the demon's defeat, Brinn is confronted by Zo-Att, who praises her for her victory, yet claims that the doings of her 'pet' are not her fault. Brinn wishes to fight her, but her peaceful nature and perhaps her fear of Zo-Att prevent her from confronting her- the goddess of destruction then leaves with a comment about Raithon's work not being done. Searching for answers in her depressed heart, Brinn sees the work of Grawlf in the stars above, and finally learns of her celestial peers. Learning there that Sonel and Zo-Att were raising yet another god of destruction, Brinn felt betrayed by her friend and maker. Pasha, seeing her distress, greeted her as Panna gave the dying plants to the embrace of death. Inspired by Pasha, perhaps her only true companion in life-making,the forest goddess wove the threads of life into the form of a new flegling gods, hoping to bring Life to balance the evil. * The new god of Life was born, named Khitis. However, his birth was overshadowed by the appearance of Sku'byss and Sonel, who remained under the dark influence of Zo-Att's venom. After a passionate attempt to persuade Sku'byss to pursue a path without gleeful destruction, he just shrugged and killed more of her trees. Finally snapping, Brinn blasted him out of the forest, and was about to fight him alonside Ankirega and Cragnas before Sonel interrupted- the one person who could truly hope to stop Brinn. Despairing at his changes, Brinn appealed to the remaining light inside of him, awakening a bit of the old Sonel. Sonel begs her to help, and she journies into Sonel's soul to set things straight. Inside she finds the chaotic order of invention covered in black. Following the trail of Sonel's soul in the Life-Web, she passes through a shadowy barrier, which not only cuts off the Life-Web but also somehow transforms her into a anthromorphic wolf. Inside was a black labyrinth, which Brinn eventually managed to navigate with Sonel's help, and escaped with him back to the prime material plane. * After the escape, Brinn falls unconcious from exhaustion, and is whisked away by the healed Sonel to a demi-plane called The Retreat, where she now rests. During her absence, Ankirega has taken over her duties. As the first of his acts, he names the planet Verda, in honor of it's lush growth. Soonafter he creates their first artifact, infusing the Life-Web with divine energy, bleaching his fur in the process of handling the immense energy. Soonafter he finds that Raithon's poison has spread through a large part of the forest, spawning Blood Demons. He quickly creates the Talon Barrier and heals the land in response. Brinn wakes to find one of Verda's moons crawling in Blood Demons, and with the help of Sonel and Ankirega they are all destroyed. However, the combined use of Dusklash and Grasp of Dawn teleports her to the Dreamscape, where she spends a brief time. Soonafter she seeks out Khitis to apologize for her absence, and joins him at the Isles of Wonder. There she creates the Cyan Star, an extroadinarily massive flower. * Grawlf pulls Brinn away, asking her for ideas in new and intelligent life. She then joins Lohak and Grawlf at their new experimental worlds, and with help from Lohak and Hrinori, she creates Visarga, the world's first and most powerful dragon. Lohak then grants him the breath of nonexistance, a power of the Void, before being nearly consumed by the void himself. Worried, Grawlf and Brinn take him to the Court of the First Ones, where Shry then attempts to help, endangering himself in the proccess. Brinn manages to remove the void from the both of them, creating the artifact "Void Matrix", a black gem with the force of creation inside of it. She then finds Grawlf and Ankirega near Verda, where the Sisters and The Silent One are both floating, slain. Lohak arrives and interrogates Grawlf for information, before Brinn follows him back to the Shadowfell and promises to help him. After Lohak goes insane and attacks Grawlf violently, she takes the wounded god to a new plane, Renissa. Before leaving, she lets Ankirega know of her plans to form a group of peaceful and unified gods, who will work together on grand projects. Ankirega is asked to go on a search for gods she can trust. * After healing, Grawlf calls Brinn and asks her to help Bel, who is pregnant with Zo-Att's child. Brinn attempts to heal her, and becomes friend with the young goddess who bit Zo-Att herself. However, the goddess of destruction soon appears; between the two friend goddesses, they weaken her, and she is eventually eaten by Bel. However, Bel's eyes were clawed out by the enraged Zo-Att beforehand, and Brinn finds she cannot heal the wounds of the destroyer. She is then taken by Grawlf to the Court of the First Ones, where she assists Samtaana in creating a new artifact, the Codex of Intelligent Thought. In it she puts thoughts of the balance of free will and purpose. The Sculptor stops her then, and asked for help with a future project; Brinn agrees and gives her a Chord Amulet. In the meantime, Ankirega has returned to Verda and finds himself overwhelmed by the Life-Web's powers. Brinn quickly returns, and though she too is consumed, they siphon it off into a new creation: Orine, the Alabaster Dragon. She thanks her creators before dissapearing mysteriously. The twin exarchs of The Silent One then arrive and greet them. Caught up with the powers of creation, Brinn and Ankirega barely acknowledge them before creating animals for Verda, as well as the Primal Spirits. * Sonel returns! Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, Sonel sweeps her along to show her the golems he has spent millenia making. Brinn, in turn, shows him her creations from his long absence, ending in Renissa, her beautiful plane. Stunned, Sonel is speechless- meanwhile, Khitis and The Sculptor both contact Brinn using their Chord Amulets, letting her know that things were happening outside. Shortly after, she finds herself gasping in pain as her children finally are ready to be brought into the universe. She gives birth to twin gods of luck and storytelling, and spent a short time on Renissa with the Ankir while they grew. However, a sudden and violent attack by Bel on Verda caused her and her exarchs to abandon what they had been doing and quickly return to the planet... which was in the process of being quickly consumed by a massive fire. With Lohak, Grawlf, and the people of Verda, the divinities fought the fire, and Brinn managed to recreate it as phoenixes that spread across the universe. However, in the process she was horribly wounded; nearly dead, Grawlf took her to Renissa to heal in the same waters that had restored him. After an internal battle against despair, the prayers of her friends gave her strength to return to Verda. There she confronted Bel; the goddess appeared to feel remorse for destroying so much of Verda, but then she suddenly turned into some sort of insane prophetic wacko. Told by Zo-Att to choose between fire and destruction, Brinn told them both to leave her planet. * Torn by indecision, Brinn eventually left Verda to recover on it's own, and leave the growth in the hands of the mortals. She then returned to Renissa, and found that Durenghast, god of luck, had finally awoken! After spending a brief time with him, an announcement of the dark pantheon scared Durenghast, causing him to run and creating Terror, an Emoticon. After nearly destroying Terror and finding Durenghast, Brinn spent many years with him as he grew. In time, the curious young god asked to go to Verda, which Brinn complied with. The forest had healed well in their absence, and healed even further with a gift from Durenghast to Araiyo. However, in truely predictable fashion, another horror soon befell the peaceful planet: Terror, angry at Brinn for her 'hate' of him, twisted The Grotto and the land around in into a dark shadow of itself. At the same time, Agnii arrived and asked for Brinn to come to the Heart of Chaos. Leaving Verda in the hands of her capable exarchs, Brinn went with Agnii and found Lohak's remains, who called themselves Apathy, another Emoticon. After a short and passionate speech, Sku'byss arrived, searching for his Heart of Corruption. Brinn denied him his wish, thinking that even if it was his, Lohak likely had good reason to withold it from the Corrupter. She was then interrupted from a conversation with Sku'byss by Desire, yet another Emoticon. This one claimed to have been with Cru, the twin brother of exarch, who was on Verda. Brinn returned there, after meeting Kel'Zora, god of Balance. Over the healing forest, Brinn was met by Shry and found a snowfall pleading to help "Water"; Hrinori, now known as The Sculptor. Planes * Renissa: A greater plane of life and healing. Artifacts * The Life-Web: Created by Ankirega to foster more life on Verda, the forest home of Brinn and her friends. * The Talon Barrier: Created by Ankirega to control the spread of the demon creatures spawned by Raithon. * The Chord Amulets- capable of long-distance communication. * The Void Matrix - Made by Brinn to contain the Void inside of Lohak and Shry. * The Wall of Origins- Made by Ankirega to catalogue the history and evolution of intelligent creations. * The Morph Void - Created by Brinn as a weapon. * The Stones of the Forest-Mother - Created by Brinn to guide her peoples. * The Phoenix Bow - Created by Brinn to contain the fire within her. * The Void's Embrace - A combat artifact that prevents others from sensing the wearer. * The Regalia of the Forest-Mother- A combat artifact; a suit of armor that can turn into a small handheld totem. Exarchs * Ankirega, Brinn's first creation, and her best friend. The two view each other as equals, and Brinn wouldn't dream of commanding him. Ankirega currently is in charge of Verda while Brinn is away. He is Brinn's trusted friend, and takes action for himself in whatever manner he decides to be neccessary. As well as taking the Song domain for himself, he has also created two artifacts, the Sap Dragons and the rockwood elementals. See his page for more information. * Araiyo, the spirit of the Life-Web. Brinn does not in fact know of Araiyo's ascension, as Ankirega was it's instigator. God Acensions *Khitis, god of Life. With the encouragment of Pasha, Brinn formed him and the Life-Web. *Durenghast, god of Luck. Twin son of Sonel and Brinn. *Cru, god of Storytelling. Twin son of Sonel and Brinn. Races and People-Groups * The Primal Spirits * Sap Dragons * Blaze Dragons * Ash Dragons * Snow Dragons * Wild Dragons * Ankir * Phoenix * Anala Beasts * Rockwood elementals * Visarga, Dragon Patriarch * Orine, The Alabaster Dragon * The Saukhya * The Tenders * A variety of predators and prey on Verda. * More animals on Renissa. Plants * Flowers. While there is only one base appearance for them, they come in multiple colors- a symmetrical petal shape with a single kernel of the flower's essence, which is used to reproduce. * The Cyan Star: A gigantic flower towering high into the sky, the Cyan Star glitters with silver sparkles on it's vivid blue petals. It stands proudly in the center of the Isles of Wonder. * Star Liles: Bits of fallen star grown into flower shape, they constantly travel Renissa on the winds. * Vocere: Interstellar travelling flowers. Tended by the Tenders. Seriously. Landforms * The Grotto: A large area of interlocking trees, the Grotto houses both the Life-Web and the Talon Barrier. The trees that form it's walls have melded together and became petrified wood, while the trees above have interlocked their branches. It is protected by Ankirega's rockwood elemenals, as well as the exarch himself. It is now home to many of Verda's primal spirits. * Asha: The nation of the Ankir and Spirits on Renissa, Asha and The Grotto trade freely. Little more than a communal gathering ground, the Anala, Snow Dragons, and Wild Dragons have now made their home there as well. Power Level 1.15 PP/day Artifacts: 1/Create, 1/Spawn, 1/Shape, 1/Guide Exarchs: 1/Nourish Combat Bonus: 2 artifacts, 1 exarch. Category:Gods